destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.1.0
Update 2.1.0 introduced the Sparrow Racing League and rebalanced the Titan subclasses. It was released on December 8, 2015. New *The SRL event is live in the Tower until December 29 *Talk to Amanda Holliday to get started on Sparrow Racing Quests and Bounties *Race to unlock new SRL rewards *Check out Eververse for a new stock of items Classes General *Fixed some issues where the player could sometimes get stuck in a slow sprint speed *Players can now use charged melee attacks while tethered by Hunter 's Shadowshot ability Titan An in-depth overview of Titan changes Sunbreaker Melee *Titan Melee: Extended Titan Melee range (+12.5%) *Sunstrike: Decreased DOT Time (6.5s -> 5.5s) Super *Hammer of Sol: Reduced Damage Resistance during Super (-9.09%) *Hammer of Sol: Slowed Hammer travel speed by (-1.32%) *Hammer of Sol: Reduced the ability to create never ending chain of explosions Passives *Forgemaster: Reduced Splash damage detonation radius multiplier) (-20%) *Flameseeker: Turned down Hammer tracking bonus (-25%) *Flameseeker: Removed +1 Recovery, and +1 Agility stat bonuses *Fleetfire: Addeded +1 Agility stat *Firekeeper: Added +1 Recovery stat *Cauterize: Added cooldown (0s->3s) Movement *Catapult Lift: Faster Initial velocity (+5%) Striker Melee *Titan Melee: Extended Titan Melee range (+12.5%) *Storm Fist: Increased base damage (+18.2%) *Overload: Now also provides faster melee recharge (+50%) *Discharge: Additional Damage (+7.69%) *Discharge: Changed AOE to spherical shape *Amplify: Increased Super energy bonus (+30%) Passives *Headstrong: Now also provides Faster Sprint *Transfusion: Improved cooldown (5s->2s) *Unstoppable: Now provides +2 Armor (+1 additional) *Unstoppable: Increased damage resistance (+25%) *Juggernaut: Improved Shield health (+14.3%) *Juggernaut: Now works when airborne Movement *Catapult Lift: Faster Initial velocity (+5%) Defender Melee *Titan Melee: Extended Titan Melee range (+12.5%) Super *Ward of Dawn: Recharged Grenade and Melee Abilities on Super cast Movement *Catapult Lift: Faster Initial velocity (+5%) Weapons An in-depth overview of Weapon changes Auto Rifles *Small increase to base damage **Low RoF (Suros Regime, An Answering Chord): 0.30% increase from previous base damage **Med RoF (Zhalo Supercell, Paleocontact JPK-43): 0.78% increase from previous base damage **High RoF (Arminius-D, Necrochasm): 0.04% increase from previous base damage Pulse Rifles *Reduced base damage **Low RoF (The Messenger, Spare Change): 14.23% base damage reduction **Med RoF (Hawksaw, No Time to Explain, Red Death): 10.69% base damage reduction **High RoF (Bad Juju): 8.17% base damage reduction **Highest RoF (Grasp of Malok): 2.97% base damage reduction *Reduced damage falloff to start between Auto Rifle and Hand Cannon ranges **A low range Pulse Rifle will have shorter damage falloff than an average Hand Cannon **A high range Pulse Rifle will have farther damage falloff than an average Hand Cannon *Increased base damage against AI combatants by roughly 5% Hand Cannons *Increased ADS Accuracy for more reliable shooting at close to medium range Shotguns *Reduced damage falloff to start at melee lunge ranges **Low range falloff starts at standard melee lunge **High range falloff starts at Blink Strike lunge *Final damage falloff extends 0.5 meters longer for a smoother drop *Slower ready/put away time for all shotguns *Additional recoil on weapon fire for all Stability values *Slower reload speed for all Reload stat values *Slower time to Aim Down Sights speed for all shotguns *Slower movement speed when shotgun is held. Walk and Aim Down Sights movement is affected. Sprint is unaffected *Add 2 frames delay when firing out of sprint *Increased base damage against AI combatants by roughly 5% *Fixed Kneepad perk on Hakke shotguns Fusion Rifles *Increased Charge Speed on fast charging Fusion Rifles. Reduce burst damage to compensate *Fusion rifles behave more predictably based on player state **Reduced Hip Fire Stability for all fusions **Increased ADS and Crouched Stability for all fusions *Reduction in carried inventory for all fusion rifles **10% increase to PvE damage bonus to offset Sniper Rifles *Extended Sniper Rifle damage falloff so damage only reduces on very long range shots *Luck in the Chamber on Omolon Sniper Rifles now only buffs precision damage Sidearms *Increased ready speed for all Sidearms Swords *Arc and Void sword guard abilities can now survive a single Hammer of Sol Exotics The First Curse *The First Curse perk now refills the magazine when activated, provides better Stability, better Target Acquisition, and damage falloff starts further out while the perk remains active *+25 to First Curse base range *Fixed a bug where The First Curse perk would deactivate if the player summoned their Ghost *Boost to Imprecation base range and Magazine Size Hawkmoon *Reduced base Range by 20 *Lucky bullets from Luck in the Chamber and Holding Aces now deal 1.2x bonus damage (was 1.3x bonus damage) The Chaperone *Reduced base damage. Increase precision damage scalar. Dragon's Breath *Remove Pyromancer and Tripod perks **Replaced with Surplus and Who's Next *Add intrinsic perk Napalm: Rocket fires on a remote detonation trigger **Hold to trigger to fire, release trigger to detonate **Detonation drops a Solar Damage napalm canister *Reduced projectile speed to help timing of the trigger release. Reduce detonation radius of initial rocket. Reduce mag size to 1, increase Inventory Fabian Strategy *Front Lines perk on Fabian Strategy no longer buffs Rate of Fire as a bonus modifier *Front Lines now increases the base Rate of Fire stat to highest speed *Damage per bullet is offset to match the High RoF archetype *Remove Extended Mag perk and replaced with Flared Magwell *Remove Small Bore perk and replaced with Rifled Barrel *Increased base Reload and base Stability on the weapon to help offset the benefits the removed stat upgrade were providing Black Spindle *Removed scope upgrades from Black Spindle talent grid (Spindle only has one scope) and replaced with Barrel upgrades Super Good Advice *Reduced chance that SGA returns ammo on missed shot by 20% *Added a chance for SGA to pull inventory ammo into magazine on landed shot Sleeper Simulant *Maximum inventory ammo buffed (from 7 -> 9) *Ammo swap exploit removed (weapon no longer converts one ammo from a different heavy weapon to a full inventory) *Inventory no longer benefits from Fusion Rifle armor perks, but does benefit from Heavy Ammo armor perks Armor General *Exotic Collector's Edition class armor may now be Infused and now has the Life Exotic perk to permit use with other Exotic Armor *Fixed an issue where some Rare Leg armor was not granting its bonus ammo perks to certain exotics *Fixed an issue where the Warlock Helm armor Salicin Fen II so it no longer uses a leg armor talent grid Exotics Taikonaut *No longer turns off tracking for rocket launchers that have tracking ATS/8 Tarantella *Arc Damage Reduction applies to vehicles Achlyophage Symbiote *Time you can have golden gun active is reduced Nothing Manacles *Slightly turned down the tracking on the scatter grenade No Backup Plans *Shotgun activating force barrier only works for defender titans Skull of Dire Ahamkara *Has been added to the Exotic Blueprint Collection Activities Hive Ship *Various chests around the Hiveship will now grant Hadium Flakes instead of Wormspore Strikes *Will of Crota strike has been added to the Vanguard Strikes and Vanguard Heroic Strikes playlists Nightfall *Nightfalls now awards +500 Vanguard Rep on first completion per character per week Crucible General *3 of Coins are now applicable in Crucible playlists at match completions Playlists *Zone Control scoreboard now sorts players based on "Advantage Kills" (kills when their team holds 2+ zones) *Inferno Rumble now has the correct tooltip information *Mercy Rule no longer applies to the Rumble playlist *Rumble playlist must now be entered as a solo player *Classic rumble will continue to allow Fireteams up to 3 Bounties *"Returning Victor" weekly bounty has been removed from rotation *Fixed some issues where some bounties were not accurately reflecting the playlist/game type they must be completed in Maps Asylum *Heavy Ammo spawn locations have been moved away from the center of the map *Fixed an issue with a small hole in the environment Black Shield *Adjusted Alpha Team's Rift spawn location to make it slightly easier for Bravo to score Crossroads *Fixed an issue where the teleporter would break for a player until they respawned Frontier *Fixed some issues where players were able to get out of environment Memento *Fixed some issues where players were spawning in bad locations *Fixed some issues where players were able to get out of environment *Adjusted spawn locations for Rift game mode Pantheon *Fixed some issues where players were spawning in view of an enemy The Burning Shrine *Fixed some issues where players were able to get out of environment *Fixed some issues where players were spawning in view of an enemy Vertigo *Fixed an issue where some players able to perch in an unfair position on an interior wall *Fixed some issues where players were able to get out of environment Items *Dead Orbit, FWC, New Monarchy, and Eris now accept certain planetary materials in exchange for their respective faction reputation *Petra now accepts Etheric Light in exchange for her respective reputation *Year 1 Dead Orbit, FWC, and New Monarchy ships may now be obtained from their respective faction reward packages *Frontier Ghost Shell can now be infused Inventory *Discarding an Exotic Shard now takes longer button press time to prevent mistaken discards Audio *Fixed an issue where all sound was too loud across the game Technical *Fixed a rare crash on Xbox One during sign on References Category:Destiny Updates